(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car welt suitable for attaching rims of ceiling and floor carpet in a car thereto.
(b) Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the welt of this type is resin-molded to have a U-shaped section. The welt 1 contains a core member 2 made of metal, for example, and includes engaging ribs 1a and 1b which are protruded from the U-shaped inner wall of the welt 1 to face their corresponding ribs 1a and 1b. The rim of a member 3 which is to be attached to the welt 1 is inserted into the welt 1 to engage the engaging ribs 1a and 1b. In other words, clearances between the engaging ribs 1a and between the engaging ribs 1b are set a little smaller than the width of the member 3 which is to be attached to the welt 1 and when the rim of the member 3 is inserted into the welt 1, it is held there by the elastic deformation of the ribs 1a and 1b.
In the case of the conventional welt 1, however, it was troublesome to insert the member 3 into the welt 1 because the U-shaped opening of the welt 1 was narrow. In addition, the attaching of the member 3 could not be efficiently carried out because the welt which was used at the ceiling of the car, for example, was comparatively long. Further, the resin-made welt 1 was reinforced by the core member 2 to have stiffness and restoration force but when it was repeatedly used, its elasticity became weak and it became likely to fall from where it was used.